The invention relates to an unmanned vehicle to be used in a stable, such as a cowshed, or in a meadow.
Known unmanned vehicles for use in stables are usually employed for cleaning stable floors.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a multifunctional, unmanned vehicle.
In accordance with the invention, this is achieved by providing an unmanned vehicle with detection means for determining the health or the behavior of animals or both. With the aid of its detection means the unmanned vehicle is capable of identifying animals which are ill or display abnormal behavior or both. According to an inventive feature, the unmanned vehicle comprises alarm means for informing a supervisor when an animal is ill or displays abnormal behavior. In this manner it is possible to react quickly and adequately when there is something wrong with an animal.
According to a further inventive feature, the detection means comprises an animal identification system provided with a transmitter and a receiver. By means of the animal identification system it is determined for example whether an animal is lying or standing longer than usually at a certain place. This may be an indication that the animal is ill. According to another inventive feature, the animal identification system comprises a radar as well as reflectors which react to the radar, such reflectors being disposed on the animals. Each of these reflectors has a unique code, so that it is possible to monitor the movements of each animal. In this manner it is also possible to determine abnormal behavior of the animals. According to another inventive feature, the detection means comprises a camera, preferably an infrared camera. By means of image analysis of the images of the animals recorded by the camera it is possible for example to determine whether an animal has mastitis or is injured or should be inseminated. It is also possible to track the animals by means of the camera. For enabling a still better view of the animals, the detection means are disposed on a telescopic carrier. According to again another inventive feature, the unmanned vehicle comprises herding means for controlling the animals. With the aid of the herding means animals can be separated from a group for the purpose of being inseminated or examined by a veterinary surgeon. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the herding means comprises an electric shock device.
According to another aspect of the invention, the unmanned vehicle comprises disinfecting means for disinfecting at least a part of the stable or a part of an animal or both. According to again another aspect of the invention, the disinfecting means are disposed on-a telescopic carrier. The latter measure makes it possible to disinfect at places which are difficult to reach. For the purpose of making the unmanned vehicle still more multifunctional, it is provided with a manure slide for removing manure which is lying on a floor. According to another inventive feature, the unmanned vehicle is provided with navigation means for guiding the unmanned vehicle through the stable or the meadow. The navigation means may be the same as the above-described detection means.